


Friends Know Best

by orphan_account



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Osaka Centric, Osaka POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osaka nodded firmly. “If anyone knows when my final exam is then it would be Chiyo-chan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Know Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/gifts).



“Osaka!”

She blinked slowly and turned around when she heard her name being called. A lazy smile appeared on her face when she realized it was her coworker Aya. Even at her place of work she went by her nickname rather than given one.

The name Osaka had followed her since high school but Osaka didn’t mind. It was a nickname that had many fond memories attached to it.

“Yes?”

“Did you clean out the cages and feed the cats?”

Osaka nodded. “I was just watching Hime sleep. She does this odd thing where she rolls onto her back while her lower body remains straight,” she explained. “I wish I could lay like that but I have no flexibility.”

“Osaka, go on home. I’ll see you Sunday morning,” Aya said with a laugh.

She nodded again and turned to leave.

“Oh, Osaka?”

“Yes?”

“Good luck with the exam Friday.” Aya smiled at her. “Is it the last one you have to take before you’re an official veterinarian nurse?”

Osaka frowned and tilted her head up towards the ceiling. “I think it’s the last one.”

“Osaka, good luck whether it’s your final one or not,” Aya repeated.

“Thank you.”

She gathered her things and began the short journey home. Once home Osaka stepped through the door she took her shoes off before the buzzing of her mobile distracted her. When she opened it she saw there was a message.

“Good morning, Osaka! Well, I should say good evening even if it’s morning here in America. I was calling to wish you luck on your final exam tomorrow. You can do it!”

Osaka nodded firmly. “If anyone knows when my final exam is then it would be Chiyo-chan.”

It had been Sakaki-san who inspired her to work animals. She had been at a loss of what to do when she got into college and decided the first person who walked through Yukari-Sensei’s classroom door is who she would follow.

Osaka started volunteering at the ARK animal shelter with Sakaki-san during weekends. Her friend had to stop volunteering because of school obligations but Osaka continued. It was one of the few places where her spaceyness didn’t cause problems.

Thank you, Chiyo-chan.

She sent the text before going to bed. Osaka woke up bright and early not because of an alarm clock but because of someone literally dragging her out of bed.

“Wha…?”

“Out of bed, Osaka. You’re going to be late for your final exam and if I don’t get you there Chiyo-chan will fly back from America to scold me.”

Osaka opened her eyes and saw Yomi standing beside her bed. She blinked, yawned, and then reached for her covers.

“No, Osaka! You have to get up!”

This time the voice belonged to Tomo.

Yomi winced. “I’m sorry but she insisted on coming along.”

“Who better to wake up Osaka, then me?” Tomo grinned.

“Oh, yes. My final exam is today. Chiyo-chan said so.” Osaka muttered as she slipped out of bed.

It took a lot of effort on her part but in an hour Osaka was dressed and ready to go. Yomi and Tomo even walked her all the way to the subway.

“Good luck, Osaka!” Tomo shouted.

“Thanks.” Osaka told her.

She waved goodbye to her friends and then continued on her way to school where she would face her final(?) exam.


End file.
